The disclosed embodiments relate to the generation of a representation of a frame for display via a computer. More particularly, the disclosed embodiments relate to a method and system for displaying an image of a frameable product via a network.
Traditionally, consumers have purchased artwork from a brick and mortar store. In recent years, various companies have enabled posters to be purchased from their websites via the Internet. Some of these websites also provide a framing service, enabling consumers to purchase a poster that is already framed.
When a user views a particular poster, the user actually views a digital image representing the poster. In addition, for those websites that provide framing options, the user may view the poster with a selected frame. Unfortunately, the image presented to the user may not be representative of certain characteristics present in the physical poster and/or frame. As a result, the user cannot view a realistic version of the product he or she will receive. Unfortunately, this may lead to consumer dissatisfaction, product returns, and losses in profits.